


《他是星灵族》216

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt





	《他是星灵族》216

216  
不过自东海染成金发后，赫宰的担忧也随之而来——宝贝这张漂亮的脸蛋因有浅发衬托，愈发引得旁人纷纷聚焦。  
赫宰并非不想让东海收获到更多的喜爱，而是像这样扑面的关注，亦产生了许许多多不必要的风险。  
譬如说，光是两人在外用一顿晚餐，便有几名路人前来询问，能否与东海合影一张？  
东海是无所谓，可赫宰不这么想，他生怕东海出现在别人的相片里，继而曝光于各大SNS平台，于是连连婉拒。

但怕什么来什么，始源的生日会竟邀请来诸多媒体参加。赫宰知晓对方的出发点没有恶意，可为了保护好东海的隐私，便在生日会开始之前吩咐东海乔装打扮一番。  
现成的服装是东海在赫宰生日会上穿过的兔子布偶服。  
赫宰不想让东海觉得委屈，所以擅自变更了派对的主题，提前告知诸位入场嘉宾必须在变装的前提下参与。  
加上赫宰也懒得将精力投入在和媒体周旋上，便找来一件霸王龙模样的布偶服，整个人藏了进去。

由于赫宰需要在始源生日会事前将那匹作为礼物的黑马送出去，便先行离家，去海滨的派对场地与骑师们汇合。  
赫宰原本是想把缰绳亲手递交给始源后再回家找东海一同乔装打扮，可一来二去的折腾，时间已有些来不及，于是也只好叫圭贤先替他接东海过来。

各式稀奇古怪又人头攒动的派对场上，尚未变装的赫宰先骑着那匹野性十足的纯血黑马向始源飒飒而去——始源兴奋地直将赫宰整个人从马背上抱下来，又与对方拥抱良久，大谈感激之辞。

另一边，圭贤已去到东海所处的洋房，然而仅隔着落地窗投去一瞥，便知事情的发展不太对劲——他之前的那位美女翻译竟然进到了赫海家门，而且此刻还帮着东海一起打扮。  
但很显然，这女的帮东海穿的衣服绝对不是什么兔子布偶服……

圭贤先是看到东海一条暴露在阳光下的大腿被他那位翻译塞进了女士用的黑色网袜中——大事不妙，需要立刻与他赫哥联系，毕竟东海若真被疯女人胡乱打扮成……  
接着，圭贤的视线里出现了胡乱动弹的兔耳发卡，并被那女人笑嘻嘻地绑在了东海的金发之间。  
“喂，哥。”圭贤终于联系上还在派对的赫宰，“对不起，我以前的那位翻译，她真的不是什么正经人，我知错了。”  
得先撇清对方与自己的关系，圭贤明白，非礼勿视，不是他不想看，而是万一看得太多了，一旦被赫哥知晓，那这混乱的局面将更加不好收拾。

赫宰以为是家里出了什么大事，结果人刚到家，与已然打扮好的“小兔子”对视片刻后，才发觉：确实是出了大事。

首先，赫宰拨通圭贤的手机，告知对方：“今天始源的生日会我不能过去了。”  
圭贤：“？”其实他也知道，什么叫君王不早朝，但，“我该找个什么借口？”  
“就说我……”赫宰迎上东海的笑意，反还蹙了下眉头，与圭贤道，“我血压升高，心律不齐。”又啧了声，“你干脆说我刚到家就差点死了。”  
“……”  
“还有，这如果是你那位翻译出的主意，告诉她，她虽然不是什么正经人，但我很感谢她，以后会提高她的薪水。”  
赫宰说完，三步并作两步走进家门。

不过，赫宰尚有几个问题要问圭贤：“你都看到东海哪儿了？”  
圭贤：“没有没有，哪儿都没看到。”  
正此时，小兔子扑腾进赫宰怀中，甜甜地唤：“小爸爸，我们快去祝始源叔叔生日快乐吧~”  
赫宰笑着应：“等一下。”  
接着视线下移到东海穿着黑色网袜的腿，并用手抠了抠溢出袜子边缘的软肉，嘴上问话筒另一边的圭贤：“他的腿你看到了吗？”  
圭贤就算看到了，也不可能承认：“没有！”  
说着，赫宰停在东海腿上的手掌缓缓向腰部行进，直至摸到紧身衣下的高开叉部分，温柔又色情地拧着袒露在外的臀肉，继而再问圭贤：“屁股呢？”  
“我、我哪儿敢！”  
圭贤是真的不敢。  
变身为兔女郎的小奶片仍眼巴巴地望着赫宰，并偏着脑袋，嘟囔：“您怎么啦？”  
“没事。”赫宰这回直接抚上东海头顶别着的黑色长耳朵，向圭贤问出最后一个问题，“他的脸你看到了吗？”  
“…哥。”圭贤无语，“你想做就做吧。”  
就是不要每次做爱前都先盘问我一遍了！  
烦了，妈的。

赫宰挂下电话后，虽有不想叫旁人看到东海如此模样的醋意，但更多的还是溢到胸口的兴奋。于是将还没搞清事情经过的性感兔子抱起身，又使坏心拍了拍对方的屁股，假作质问：“谁准你穿成这样出门了？”  
“啊…是、是那位家教姐姐，她说我穿成这样，比起兔子玩偶服，您会更开心的。”东海有些委屈地低下头，就连两个大长耳朵都随之垂到脸前，“所以，您不开心吗？”  
“与其说开心，倒不如说……”赫宰将东海放回地面，又赤脚轻踹对方的膝盖，硬要小兔子就地跪在自己身前才肯满意，“坏小孩，你也是男人，怎么会不清楚男人的想法。”  
很多时候，赫宰都觉得是小奶片揣着明白装糊涂，兔女郎的紧身衣加上吊带网袜，他真觉得这是可以随意穿出门的装束吗？  
而跪在赫宰身前的东海，立刻便发现与视线平齐的是小爸爸已经隆起的裤裆，他这点自觉还是有的，于是咯咯地笑：“我知道了~！”说着，又将羞赧到发红的脸埋进对方藏着性器的部位，吸了口气，“您这里最开心……对吗？”  
赫宰已没有多余的工夫回应小朋友的后知后觉，直接解开裤链，再将随即弹出的肉棒挺进对方的两瓣唇间：“先吸出来。”  
赫宰知道，他承受着漂亮宝贝如此装扮的感官刺激，这一次或许不能比对方更加持久了。  
以及，他平常是性爱中更有服务精神的那个，但今天此时此刻的当下，赫宰有些急着先发泄一次。  
他除了不想伤害东海，所以就先命对方为自己口交。

东海乖乖张开嘴，在伺候小爸爸这方面上从不含糊，便直接用舌尖裹着火热的柱身进到嘴中。  
赫宰仰起头，阖眼轻声喘息：“宝贝，爸爸想马上就操你的嘴巴，好不好？”  
说着时，赫宰亦能感觉到小兔子垂在脸前的长耳朵正摩挲着柱身最敏感的脉络，于是未待东海答应，便扣着对方的后脑勺，一次次进到更里面。  
以往都是东海的叫声更大，但现如今由男人的性器堵着，反而是赫宰的喘气声更加占据了这方空间：“呼，爸爸的好宝贝，舌头好热啊……”  
东海属于在性事上“没什么经验”却可以无师自通并乖顺享受的类型，赫宰反复抽插他的嘴巴更叫他心中升起被凌虐的快感，便支支吾吾地更深吞进男人的肉棒，并在此间流下滴答到地上的口水。  
赫宰见东海下半张脸上混合着他的口水还有自己的前列腺液，不由提议：“爸爸快射的时候会跟你说，你用手帮爸爸打出来，爸爸想射在你的漂亮脸蛋上。”  
东海抬起鹿一般圆圆的眸子，眼中泛起湿润的泪水，而后点点头，表示怎样都好。  
赫宰光是这番与东海对视，便忍不住加快摆腰的速度，他身下的柱体就像被绞在软嫩的后穴，并被东海的唾液不停浸湿，龟头亦滑进了对方喉咙。  
所以赫宰干脆一边操东海的嘴巴，并一边提起对方脖颈间的蝴蝶结领结，指腹下能摸到深喉之中的性器。这番体感既充满官能的刺激，又让他觉得奇妙又色情。  
东海只是像这样口交，便也随之兴奋地连自己身下的肉棒都管不住抬头了。  
赫宰知晓一定会这样，接着用脚踩住东海紧身衣下勃起的部位：“怎么办，坏宝贝自己要穿成这样，待会儿会被勒到不能好好射出来吧。”  
说完，赫宰到了快要射精的关口，便拔出滞在东海嘴中的肉棒，听小奶片与自己软绵绵地撒娇：“那…那爸爸完事后，就把我的上衣脱掉……”  
赫宰没有回应，只让东海用双手扶住他即将发泄的性器：“先帮爸爸摸出来。”  
东海听话，并在此间时不时用舌头舔舔溢出前列腺液的马眼。  
直至赫宰倒抽了口气，旋即是几股浓精喷薄溅射在东海的脸上，甚至还有金色的发丝间，以及黑色的兔耳朵也不能免于男人精液的临幸，并更加沉重地垂下。

只不过赫宰并未将东海的上衣脱掉，而是任由紧身衣束缚住宝贝蜜色的身躯，接着又将人抱起来些：“去后院做。”

后院，赫宰并不想祸害已经放好水的清澈泳池，便坐上沙滩椅，再将东海背对着自己放在腿上。  
东海回过头，日光下，斑驳的精液顺着洋娃娃般的轮廓淌到脖颈上的领结。  
小奶片把住赫宰的手臂撒娇：“我也想吃您的……”  
话音未落，赫宰已用手指挑起埋在股缝间的连体衣，并将遮住穴口的部分挪到了一边，继而伸进两根手指，搅弄着已经湿润的肠壁：“你才是一年到头都在发情期的骚兔子。”  
“所以、所以~”东海摇摇屁股，“爸爸快把棍棍塞进来~”  
赫宰能看到，东海一面晃着两瓣肉臀，紧身衣上装饰着的圆圆兔尾巴亦跟着对方的动作摆来摆去，便揪住毛茸茸的小兔球，使东海的屁股直接坐进了自己勃起的性器。  
“啊！”现在的东海并没有在户外就会收声的习惯，反而大胆地叫床不止，甚至只因为感受到当下的舒爽，就会任由快感操控他的神经，为此做出在寻常人看来算得上放浪的举动，“爸爸的好大好粗…像要捅到我胃里了呜呜…”  
赫宰眼前只剩小兔子朝他张开的穴口，可又怕东海会在被他操弄的同时掉下沙滩椅，便从身后扣住对方两条肉乎乎的腿，让东海可以挺着屁股坐在他身上。  
所以赫宰也不连根拔出再进入了，只将龟头顶进东海体内的敏感点，频率三浅一深，并在抽插之际掐住东海身前的肉棒，不肯让对方迅速释放：“宝贝再试试用后面高潮吧。”  
“可、可那样……”浸在快感里的东海时不时扬起脖子，朝后瞥一眼赫宰，只见爸爸的性器在打桩时会一直蹭到他屁股顶端的兔尾巴球，便咬着下唇，颇不好意思道，“我下面喷出水的话，会把您的身体弄脏。”  
“爸爸已经把你弄脏了。”赫宰笑了声，旋即揉揉东海的兔尾巴，“连这上面都沾着咱们的东西呢。”  
“坏爸爸~”东海带着浓厚的鼻音娇声抱怨，但身下迎合的动作却没有停止过一秒，并愈发在性欲来袭时撅起肉嘟嘟的屁股，夹紧两瓣臀，跟随赫宰操弄的频率收缩着穴口。  
直到最后，兔尾巴形状的白色毛球被二人的体液浸湿，又坠向在下方进出的性器，淫水声随着东海的浪叫四起：“不行，爸爸操太快了，我真的会…下面会喷水的…”  
“爸爸想看你被大鸡鸡操到喷水。”赫宰干脆把住东海的腰肢，眼看着宝贝儿穴口处的暗红色肉肉从内向外翻开，便还更加恶作剧地朝内伸进额外的一根手指，更逼得东海连叫床声都变了腔调。  
“真的、真的要被爸爸玩到死掉了……”  
东海在一阵带着哭腔的讨饶后安静了约莫半分钟不到，就见汩汩透明的液体顺着赫宰陷入穴内的手指争先恐后般流出。赫宰干脆抽出些性器，又加了第二根手指进去，像是就这样彻底打开了宝贝的身体。  
“啊——”东海不知为何，竟在此刻叫了声，“赫宰！”  
赫宰也愣了下，接着，东海体内的淫水像被泵头抽出来一般，喷泉似的灌在摇晃的兔尾巴上，再是泡向赫宰仍硬挺的性器。

赫宰本以为他会更惊讶于眼下像潮吹似的一幕，但比起这些，他在乎的是：“东海，你刚刚叫我什么？”  
“呜呜…”东海缓缓回过头，眼里依然是小奶片式的委屈，“叫了您的名字，您不会生我气吧？”  
“怎么会。”赫宰哑然片刻，心下又苦笑，他那时还真有一瞬间觉得是东海回来了，但这已经不重要了，便柔声问道，“怎么突然叫爸爸的名字？”  
“因为…”东海回过身，重新坐上赫宰尚未发泄的性器，“因为我是您的新娘，我可以在舒服到受不了的时候叫您的名字，对不对？”  
“当然了。”赫宰见东海脸上的精液都已凝固成了几道白痕，性欲复又从身下燃起，于是吻住对方嘟囔的嘴唇，“我也更喜欢你叫我的名字。”

这场酣畅的性事直到傍晚才停下，虽然那身兔女郎制服已经在最后不知所踪。

令赫宰没想到的是，当晚，始源竟派遣一众人马前来府上——原因是，从圭贤那边得知赫宰突然病倒了，善良又热心的始源实在担忧，便为赫宰叫了一整支医疗队过来。

赫宰的笑容僵在脸上，看来以后有什么事还是要与始源实话实说，不然下回就是空军二号直接落地在他家门口了……


End file.
